The Weeping Reaper
by LuciferXIII
Summary: OC x OC. New story. Lemons now that I improved. OC-centric. brief mentions of classic characters


_**X-Men: The Weeping Reaper**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men as you know. I only own Jack Smith and Jun Ling. Also Shane but he ain't important. _

_Tatsumasa and the Bound Dragons belong to Magic the Gathering which is owned by _

_Wizards of the Coast._

_**Chapter 1: Death Shed No More Tears**_

Jack was once again woken from his slumber by memories of his past covered in sweat. He looked beside him and saw his beloved Jun sleeping which caused him to give a small smile. "I swear I will keep Jun safe. No matter what, After all she is all I have left. It must be hard for her constantly moving because we're being chased. Why won't they just leave us alone…?" He mumbled only to see her start to awaken. "Hyaan~ Good morning Jack. You don't usually wake up this early." She giggled with mischief. "It's nice that you now know how to seal your power of decay. I felt odd being touched by gloves instead of your real hands." Jack merely smirked at this "I'm glad too. However…" he frowned "I'm sorry that we are constantly moving. It must be hard for you to constantly be running from Hunters." The boy she loved looked at him softly "Well lover-boy, it's not too hard since I still have you." She giggled as the man looked at her with that same smile she saw back in high school. He wasn't the most handsome guy around, but she still fell for him. His eyes attracted her the most. Those molten gold eyes that scared away the thugs in her junior year. His hair was pale silver even though he wasn't old at all. Her heart beat was rapid that day. It was hard for her to believe they were running away for over 2 years now.

*Flash Back*

(St. Marie's High School. May 7th. 2 ½ years ago)

"Hey! Jun~ you want to come shopping with us today?" a girl yelled to her tall, green-haired friend. "Sorry!" Jun yelled from a couple meters away. "I have plans with Shane today! Maybe next time we can go out shopping!" Now if you asked anyone beside Jun who Shane was you'd get slight variants of the same description. He was a shameless flirt, muscular but not all that attractive, rude, paranoid, and violent too, and was only using Jun. To Jun though he was those things but he had moments where he was extremely kind, a gentleman, and romantic so when he asked her out earlier that year she said 'yes' which made him ecstatic to be dating one of the schools hottest babes. However lately he was impatient because she still wouldn't have sex with him. However he had a plan to change that today. He asked her to meet him behind the abandoned warehouse for dinner, though what he had on his menu was taking his girlfriends virginity. She had her chance to do this easy and refused so he was going to take her along with some of his buddies. She was hot but she was naïve and believed him to be a good guy. He'd use that to his advantage tonight. "Um hello~? Is anyone here?" Ah the sweet voice of his prey. "I'm back here Jun!" He yelled with a grin on his face thinking of he will be breaking her tonight. What he didn't know was that he was being watched from the forest by a shadowy man who was sent there by his boss. He was this towns' temporary protector until Seraph got back from vacation. He didn't trust this situation one bit as he recalled how after his father died his mother was raped by his would-be stepfather. He could see that was going to happen here so he watched and waited with his grip on his beloved blade. The girl walked around and was quickly grabbed by a thug while Shane walked towards her and said with a disgusting grin "Sorry babe, but you wouldn't let me fuck you so now I'm gonna have take the real initiative." Jack growled as the man walked and so Jack came out of the forest and said in an ice-cold tone. "Let the girl down or I let your heads fall to the ground…" his eyes were almost glowing thanks to the golden color they had. The boy looked shaken up at first but then grinned "Hey~ if you want a turn just say so." Thinking the silver haired man was there to join in. "I don't think you understand boy… Let the girl go or I will make you let her go while you experience unimaginable pain. You're choice…" Jack said with an ice-cold yet also dead-panned voice. Shane went from shaken up to pissed off and yelled "Yo man, mind your own business. She's my girlfriend and property so what happens to her is none of YOUR business!" Jack clenched and unclenched his left fist and growled deeply "Listen punk, her eyes are showing signs of fear and insecurity due to your actions. I happen to hate punks like you who act like they own other people. Scum like you only make me feel sick…" Jack finished his speech and pulled out his katana and sheathed it so quickly it looked like he did nothing until the thugs were cut up and fell to the ground bleeding heavily. "Any other remarks to make? Of course not. Now get moving before you join your buddies." He pulled the blade to Shane' throat. The boy was getting more and more terrified every second. "Fine take the fucking slut. But if I see her around again I will take her. Got it?" Jack pointed Tatsumasa to Shane's neck while glaring "Want to repeat yourself before I sever your head from your shoulders?" Now Shane was an idiot that much was true but even he realized that this guy would not hesitate to cut him open like a frog. The boy just turned and fled which make Jack smirk. He then picked up Jun who was unconscious and looked at her school ID and located her home. He smirked "I must admit she is pretty. Too bad she's too young for me." Jack was a very able man but he was not one to deny that a woman is beautiful if a bit young however he was enough of a gent to not act upon those base desires. He used the power he stole from another mutant named Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) to teleport her to her home. He knocked on the large homes door twice and heard shuffling from inside. "I'll get the door~!" He chuckled at the woman's soprano voice. "What a beautiful voice," he muttered. The door opened revealing a tall woman with long indigo hair frowning at the sight of her daughter knocked out in strangers' arms. "Hello madam I found this girl unconscious behind a warehouse and saw her address on her student ID card and brought her here. This is the Ling household is it not?" The woman slightly relaxed "Oh dear. Do you know why she was behind that place?" He inwardly smiled "No madam I do not. I was helping move crates inside and went out back for a smoke and saw this girl laying there knocked out. I tried to rush her here since I thought it would look suspicious if I called the police and told them that she was behind the depot, so I brought her here personally." He handed the girl to the man behind the woman saying "Sorry for disrupting you. Farewell." He smiled and walked away and then vanished…

To be continued. Probably.


End file.
